Dragon Ball
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Ron knew that the only way to beat Monkey Fist was to gain the Mystical Monkey, but he didn't know was that the power would awaken his ancestors blood. Now he learns that a family heirloom is more then what it seems and now he begins a mystical adventure.


**Disclaimer: This was also co-written with shadowwriter329, and neither of us own Kim Possible or Dragon Ball. If we did we wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would we?**

**-Chapter 1: Before the adventure begins-**

Ron tossed and turned in his sleep. It was a few days after the incident with Montgomery Fiske, who was now known as Monkey Fist. He was sweating as he suddenly shot awake.

"Man, that was some dream." He said as he thought of the weird dream he had. He walked to Rufus' cage and got his pet and pal out of the cage.

"Breakfast buddy?" Ron asked and Rufus squeaked his approval. Ron started some breakfast of eggs, toast, and turkey bacon. He really needed to calm down, and this was one of the few things he could do.

"So, buddy, think I should tell Kim?" He asked as he finished the meal. Rufus nodded his head and said, "Uh-huh." Then the two started eating the meal with milk and enjoyed it. Rufus jumped into his pocket and Ron started for school, but he stopped for a moment and looked at something he always saw.

'I hope this thing gives me luck. I don't think mom would mind me borrowing this for a bit.' He thought as he picked up his mother's family heirloom, a golden sphere with four stars on it. He placed it in his pocket with Rufus.

"Keep it safe buddy." Rufus saluted and returned to the pocket after Ron told him this.

'Well, good luck me.' He said as he headed off to school. Kim has been trying to talk to Ron for nearly five minutes and he seemed out of it. Finally he turned to look at her and said, "I'm sorry KP did you say something?"

Kim got annoyed, "Ron, are you alright? You seem a little out of it."

"Sorry just these weird dreams are bugging me."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Okay Ron tell me about you dreams."

Ron thought about it and figured it would be good, "I keep dreaming of a monkey man fighting."

Kim gave him a deadpan look, "A monkey man?"

"Well he had a tail like a monkey." Ron added not noticing Kim's eyes went wide. "And he was fighting different people, some even more scary then some of ours. And there was one dream where he looked at the full moon and he turned into a King Kong."

Kim looked at him wondering what to say before settling for, "Well those do seem like different dream them what you would think of."

Ron nodded as they headed for class, "Yeah, I really don't like monkeys and now I am dreaming about monkey men. Could it get any…Ow!" Ron walked right into Mr. Barkin and he fell and hit the floor.

The four star ball fell out of his pocket and rolled right in front of Kim. She picked it up and stared at it.

"Stoppable, still putting your head in the clouds?" Barkin asked as Ron shook his head.

"I don't have detention do I?" He asked as Barkin shook his head, "You're on time Stoppable so no detention yet, but I wish you could make it more of a habit to be on time. In fact you're early. Class begins in five minutes sharp." Barkin said as he moved along.

"Ron, what's this?" Kim asked as she held the four-stared ball of gold towards Ron. He took it back and put it in his pocket before answering, "It's a family good luck charm. It's been in the family for generations. I don't feel lucky, but I thought it might bring me some luck today." Ron answered as they took their seats. Rufus peaked up and said, "Lucky lucky."

"Well, maybe it brought your luck up, since you didn't get detention from Mr. Barkin today. Now, what about those dreams?" She got the subject back on that. Ron described some of the dreams, and the dream he described was the most recent one, "And the guy looked at the full moon in a castle somewhere in the desert and wrecked the place. His friends including a talking pig and weird shapeshifting cat were running from the scene."

"What are you talking about loser?" Bonnie injected as she made her way to her seat.

"Nothing that you would care about." Kim said, though she made a hand sign under her desk at Bonnie. Bonnie scowled but got the message.

Class went on and Kim notices that Ron seemed to scratch his lower back every few minutes. After class she mentioned this to Ron.

"Yeah it's been bugging me lately and I think there is some kind of bump as well."

Kim was putting the piece together and said, "Why no come by my house after school and have my mother look at it."

Ron agreed and went on ahead. Kim went to her locker and waited for Bonnie. She did not wait long as her rival came up and said, "Alright what is so important that you could not talk in class?"

Kim figured there was no reason to beat around the bush, "I think Ron has sayain blood."

Bonnie looked at her before snorting, "Yeah right, that loser?"

"He has been having dream about who I think is his ancestor. And he said his lower back is bugging him and he has a bump. I think he is growing a tail like we did. He also had a dragon ball."

Bonnie did not believe it. "So he got really, really lucky and found one."

"It was a four star dragon ball." Kim deadpanned, "And he said it has been in his family for generations. Now tell me that I am wrong."

Bonnie didn't want to say it. "What if those are just coincidences?"

"That is why I am having my mom check for a tail. If he has one he is Goku's decedent."

Bonnie groaned, "Great just what I need. It is worst that we are related to the prince of all Sayains but now his rival has a descendent here too."

"Don't start Bonnie." Warned Kim. Kim's Kimmunicator went off right then.

"Hi Wade." She said, but he looked confused at seeing Bonnie.

"Where's Ron?" He asked and Kim shook her head, "He's meeting up with me after school. His back's been itchy and I'm getting mom to look at it. So what's the sitch?" Wade smiled at this and put on screen the one star ball. Bonnie's and Kim's eyes shot right open at this.

"The curator of the Middleton Museum of History is being trusted with this 'mystical orb' that was found on a dig. Some legends say that it belonged to a monkey king, and has six other copies. The curator wants you to guard it from potential thieves. Weird thing is, it gives off an energy signature like nothing I've ever seen." Wade said as Kim put on a poker face and said, "Sure thing Wade. I'll be over ASAP, but I think Ron needs to see mom about that bump on his back." One ride later and Kim and Ron were looking at the one star ball. "This is our newest piece to the museum and are told that many thieves will be after it." the curator said.

"Why is that?" Kim asked wondering what the thieves believe.

"Some legend of seven balls like this one having a great power when they come together. Such nonsense."

Kim stared at the ball, 'How many thieves really believe in the power of the dragon balls. At least no one has the ability to track done dragon ball and have to do it the old fashion way.'

Ron stared at the ball "Hey you said there are different balls are they all like this?"

"Well each of the seven balls has stars in them that are all the numbers from one to seven." Ron nodded thinking how his family gotten one of the balls.

Hours later in the dead of night two figures dropped down from the skylight. "This way Shego Drakken said as he held a large handheld device that point them to where the ball is.

When the ball came into view Shego went wide-eyed. "Dr. D do you know what that is?"

"Yes this little ball has a certain energy that I will use to take over the world." Drakken said a gleam in his eyes.

Shego slapped her forehead for her boss' stupidity. "That is called a dragon ball. There are seven balls in all, and when you bring them all together you can summon the eternal dragon. The dragon is able to grant one wish. It can be almost anything, immortality, the greatest riches, and even bringing someone back from the dead."

Drakken realized what she was saying and grinned, "I could wish to rule the world." He then looked at his device and looked confused, "Why are there two readings in this room?"

"I didn't think you were one to believe in legends Shego," Kim said as she came out of the shadows. Ron came out on the other side.

"Kim Possible! And…who is he again?"

"Ah man really?"

Shego rolled her eye but did to answer her boss. "I do not know about you Kimmie but I know my treasures and this is a mother load."

"Please, a dragon that grants wishes. What's next a genin?" Kim said hoping to keep Shego away from the dragon ball. Shego growled and jumped at her.

Drakken frown looking to his device and then at Ron, "How did you get one of those dragon balls? Give it to me!" he shouted and ran at Ron.

Ron screamed and ran. He pulled Rufus and the four-star ball and whispered. "Let's keep the ball away from him Rufus."

"He, he, Monkey in middle." Rufus squeaked.

Shego blocked a hit from Kim and felt that it hurt more then the last time she fought her. 'She could not have gotten that much stronger since the last fight we had.'

Drakken screaming anger as the four star ball went flying over his head and the naked mole rat caught it. He gritted his teeth when he saw that the one-star ball was right next to him. "Shego!" he cried as he grabbed it and ran to the rope.

The two villains climbed the rope to the hover car and started to fly off. Kim and Ron got outside looking up at them. Then they heard, "Ka-ma-ha-ma-HA!" and a bluish white beam shot over the heads from behind and nicked the hover car.

The villains were rocked forward at the impact and Drakken dropped the dragon ball. Shego tried to control the hover car as they flew off.

Kim saw the dragon ball and ran up before jumping and catching it. They then look behind them to see who shot that blast. "Ha! Ha! I still got it!" shouted the old man.

He was bald and wore sunglasses even in this time of night. He had on a Hawaiian shirt and shorts and sandals on his feet. He held in his hand a walking stick with a club like end and on his back was…a purple turtle shell. The one star ball fell out of the hover car and the man caught it.

"Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but you're not!" Drakken screamed as he and Shego left the museum. Kim and Ron looked at the man in the Hawaiian shirt and the turtle shell on his back. Kim thought he looked familiar but asked, "Who are you? I mean I'm thankful for your help, but I don't know who you are." The man seemed to fall on his face when she asked that.

"Meh, seems like I've been out of the world longer then I thought. Name's Roshi the turtle hermit, and I've loaned the museum the one star ball for a while." Kim was shocked at this, but Ron had no clue. Roshi then looked at Ron and laughed.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Ron asked while Roshi laughed for a bit.

"Nothing much, but you look like a monkey." Ron freaked a bit when Roshi said this. He was then tripped by something that was tossed in front of him. That object was an orange pole.

"Here's a little gift from me to you sonny. I hope you get strong in the martial arts, and if you ever need any help I own an island. Just ask some kid named Krillen in China. I think he'll help you get there." Ron stared at the pole in his hands. It seemed so strange almost familiar. Kim led Ron into her house where her mother was waiting for them. Anne was worried that her daughter and her friend were out so late but knew it was to help somebody. He had Ron turned around and lifted his shirt and lower his short a little to look at what was bugging him. Anne stared at the spot in front of here and smirked. "Well you were right Kim."

Ron was confused, "What is it? What was she right about?" he turned his head to look at the spot and froze. The bump he has was bigger and started to growl a snort brown hair tail; a tail like a monkey. Ron did the only that felt right, he fainted.


End file.
